A Very Harry Christmas
by Piggily
Summary: A collection of Harry Potter Christmas filks.


**   


### A Very Harry Christmas

  
**

  
_"Jingle Yells"_   
To the tune of _"Jingle Bells"_   
  
Jingle bells, Harry yells:   
"I got the golden egg!   
And I did it faster'n any of you   
So now I am ahead"   
  
Jingle bells, Harry smells   
The scent of victory.   
As the crowd cries out their shouts   
Are congratulatory.   
  
  
**_"O Yule Ball"_**   
To the tune of _"O Christmas Tree" _   
  
O Yule Ball! O Yule Ball!   
The Unexpected Task.   
O Yule Ball! O Yule Ball!   
Who will Harry ask?   
  
First he asked Cho   
But she did say:   
"Sorry, Harry   
There's no way."   
O Yule Ball! O Yule Ball!   
Who will Harry ask?   
  
O Yule Ball! O Yule Ball!   
The Unexpected Task.   
O Yule Ball! O Yule Ball!   
Who will Harry ask?   
  
Next he asked Parvati.   
She said: "You'll really   
Go with me?"   
  
O Yule Ball! O Yule Ball!   
That's who Harry asked.   
  
  
**_"Up on the Third Floor" _**   
To the tune of _"Up on the Housetop"_   
  
Up on the third floor they did pause   
And tried to avoid Fluffy's claws.   
Down through the trapdoor went the boys   
And Hermione followed their shouts of noise.   
  
Oh, oh no! Where did they go?   
Oh, oh no! Where did they go?   
Harry, Hermione, and Ron went quick   
From the third floor they did slip.   
  
They landed in the Devil's Snare   
Too late she warned them to beware   
At last holding her wand high   
She set it on fire and freed her guys.   
  
Oh, oh no! Where did they go?   
Oh, oh no! Where did they go?   
Harry, Hermione, and Ron went quick   
From the third floor they did slip.   
  
Next came a room with lots of keys   
They had to catch one of these   
Which one would be the right guide?   
And lead them on to the other side?   
  
Oh, oh no! Where did they go?   
Oh, oh no! Where did they go?   
Harry, Hermione, and Ron went quick   
From the third floor they did slip.   
  
There was a troll through the next door   
Who was already knocked out on the floor   
The three went on; to their surprise   
A life-size chess set met their eyes.   
  
Oh, oh no! Where did they go?   
Oh, oh no! Where did they go?   
Harry, Hermione, and Ron went quick   
From the third floor they did slip.   
  
They played their way across the board   
Trying to get to the opposite door.   
But to their dismay, their guide Ron   
Sacrificed himself so they could go on.   
  
Oh, oh no! Where did they go?   
Oh, oh no! Where did they go?   
Harry, Hermione, and Ron went quick   
From the third floor they did slip.   
  
The next room held the girl's forte.   
A logic puzzle was on display.   
She looked at the potions and thought about   
The two that they needed to get out.   
  
Oh, oh no! Where did they go?   
Oh, oh no! Where did they go?   
Harry, Hermione, and Ron went quick   
From the third floor they did slip.   
  
Then Harry faced Voldemort   
When he went through the last door.   
From the Mirror of Erised he pulled the Stone   
So the bad guy couldn't use it for his own.   
  
Oh, oh no! Where did they go?   
Oh, oh no! Where did they go?   
Harry, Hermione, and Ron went quick   
From the third floor they did slip.   
  
  
**_"Halloween Night" _**   
To the tune of _"Silent Night" _   
  
Silent night. Halloween night.   
All was calm. All was bright.   
At that house in Godric's Hollow,   
The Potter family was laying low.   
Harry slept in heavenly peace.   
He slept in heavenly peace.   
  
Silent night. Halloween night.   
James did quake at the sight   
Of Voldemort standing in his front yard.   
Suddenly James was on his guard.   
Yet he slept in heavenly peace.   
He slept in heavenly peace.   
  
Silent night. Halloween night.   
The son was loved pure and bright.   
Though his parents betrayed by their old friend,   
He somehow lived to see the end.   
At last the babe did awake.   
He cried as he did awake.   
  
  
**_"O Come Ye Deatheaters" _**   
To the tune of _"O Come All Ye Faithful" _   
  
O come all ye faithful.   
All of my Deatheaters.   
O come ye, o come ye   
And join at my side.   
  
Come and behold me   
I will rule the world   
  
O come let us destroy him.   
O come let us destroy him.   
O come let us destroy him,   
Harry Potter.   
  
  
**_"Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback" _**   
To the tune of _"Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer" _   
  
Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback   
Was Hagrid's very special pet   
And if you ever saw him   
You would wish you hadn't met.   
  
Hagrid hatched him from an egg   
And loved to give him pet names   
But as his baby grew, he almost   
Set Hagrid's house aflame.   
  
Then one night he finally   
Grew too big to keep.   
Ron then wrote to Charlie   
As Hagrid did weep.   
  
Herm and Harry lugged him up   
To the tower of Astronomy.   
Charlie's friends carried Norbert off   
To a new home across the sea.   
  
  
**_"Here Comes Sirius" _**   
To the tune of _"Here Comes Santa Claus" _   
  
Here comes Sirius. Here comes Sirius.   
Out of Azkaban.   
Everybody's scared of him   
'Cause he's a wanted man.   
They thought he betrayed Lily and James   
And killed off Pettigrew.   
That's not the truth, now he's on the loose.   
Wormtail, he's after you.   
  
  
**_"The Not-So-Friendly Beasts" _**   
To the tune of _"The Friendly Beasts"_   
  
Harry Potter, good and kind,   
Was accused of being out of his mind.   
He spoke Parseltongue, his friends did find.   
Harry Potter, good and kind.   
  
"I," said the basilisk, slimy and crude,   
"Was only searching for some food.   
Then Potter killed me and I find that rude."   
"I," said the basilisk, slimy and crude.   
  
"I," said Tom Riddle, murderously,   
"Early in life he defeated me.   
I tried to get back at him using Ginny."   
"I," said Tom Riddle, murderously.   
  
Harry, Riddle, and the basilisk met   
In the Chamber of Secrets, dirty and wet,   
Under the snake-shaped faucet.   
Harry, Riddle, and the basilisk met. 


End file.
